The Master Path
by ramasioti100
Summary: Ash Ketchum is finally starting his journey as a Pokemon trainer. Alongside his powerful starter and his mysterious powers, the teenager from Kanto will take every League by the storm. Will the world be able to handle the new Pokemon Master?
1. Heading Into Adventure

**The Master Path**

 **Another new Pokemon story of mine. Just Ash having Aura powers before starting his journey through the Kanto region. But also he gets another Electric Pokemon starter different from Pikachu. Because let's face it, that rat became useless long ago thanks to the Anime. Despite its moments of glory against Regice and Latios, Pikachu needs to have a wake-up call along with his trainer. Because Kalos is not going to be won by sheer idiocy and bizarre balloon training sessions.**

 **The only movie I have thought of using so far is going to be Movie 3. I don't know about the others because many will also appear in the sequel of "Unexpected Twist". And I don't know how far I will go referring to Leagues. Also Ash won't travel with neither Misty or Brock. He will fight them during the Gym battles for the badges but nothing else. Ash is self sufficient in a lot of regards. And he will also be very overpowered. Because I like those kind of characters, who defeat everyone.**

 **Still don't know who Ash should be paired with. He starts his journey when he is 14, so girls are a priority at some point for a teenager. So far I know that Ash won't try to hit on ladies from Kanto though ladies might try to hit on him. I already think of maybe a younger Cynthia and Ash meets her in Johto. Or also Lyra, you know the hot girl that appeared in Sinnoh during the Anime and said Dawn would marry Ash. She's from Johto so Ash can certainly meet her at some point. I also think of adding girls from Games, like Leaf and Hilda, who are simply hot and have to appear.**

 **Also Ash is going to catch a lot of Pokemon, which are not native to Kanto. Including Legends. Because Ash certainly needs Legendary Pokemon that are rare to Kanto. And most of them are badasses.**

 **Side note: This will be one of my last updates of the month. Up to the July the 17th, I will be out of commission due to exams.**

 **Copyright: I don't own Pokemon, that goes for Nintendo and Game Freak. Support the official release so they make Ash useful again.**

 **Nothing left to clarify, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Heading Into Adventure**

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town with the Sun getting high in the sky. The small town in the region of Kanto, normally peaceful, had a lot of turmoil going on at the moment. This countryside town was after all were new trainers arrived to start their journey through the region with their Pokemon starters given to them by the famous professor Samuel Oak. Those Pokemon would be their first of their teams and companions for live. Normally one had to chose from three options: Grass, Water or Fire type Pokemon. This normally happened in all of the six regions of the world with a unique set of starters for each region in particular.

A young fifteen-year-old teenager walked a bit hurried towards the nearby lab of his home town. Like many others he wanted to obtain his starter Pokemon and head into the countless adventures of the world. The young man was dressed in a red jacket with a black shirt beneath and matching dark red pants with black trainers. He had black finger-less gloves and a cap on his uncombable raven-colored hair. One could also notice that the young man trained out quite regularly by the way his physique strained against the clothes.

His name was Ash Ketchum, a brand-new Pokemon trainer and future Pokemon Master. In his home town Ash lived with his mother Delia Ketchum. Ash's father, a famous trainer called Silver Ketchum though normally nicknamed as Red had been a very powerful trainer on his days, almost becoming the Champion of his region. While he had passed away just after Ash had been born, Delia still said that his kind-hearted and decisive spirit for Pokemon battles had been inherited by his son. No wonder there as becoming a Master had been Ash's dream ever since he had first watched a Pokemon battle on Tv, when he had only been four years old.

" _Man, I've waited years for this day and I overslept!_ " Ash coursed to himself, hastening his pace. He was used to wake up at six in the morning every day since he had been seven years old.

It had also been during that same time that the kid had started developing a rare sort of powers from inside him. Whenever he came across a Pokemon, Ash would understand what it was saying like if it were speaking in English. At first Ash had thought it was a bad dream or a sort of psychic illusion a mischievous Pokemon had been playing on him. But after making the same try with other Pokemon Ash had realized that it was no illusion. He could literally talk to Pokemon.

While the average five year-old kid would normally freak out by something like that happening, Ash had done the exact opposite. He started using his new ability to comprehend his wild friends and also learn many things about Pokemon and their types and how that helped in a battle. Not only that but also about their habits and also their different ways of evolving. And not to forget about which were the more suitable berries for humans to eat, as people and Pokemon couldn't eat the same kind of fruits.

As Ash grew so did his mysterious powers with him. Eventually, the youngster had decided to name his ability as Aura. Because it reminded him of the attack the Pokemon Lucario was famous for. And that Aura manifested quite oftenly in spheres just like the Pokemon move, so Ash had been training not only his mind to not expel his powers and harm others by accident but also his body to help him handle his increasing energies. Thanks to all the training, the young teenager had started using his powers in other ways. For example, he could see through objects and detect the aura from people and Pokemon even if hiding.

Right now, the youngster was heading towards Professor's Oak lab, where he was to get his starter Pokemon like every other new trainer did. Ash then heard a car noise heading his way.

" _Oh Arceus, do you hate me that much?_ " Ash said to his insides by his rotten luck. If he wasn't late enough already then Gary Oak had to show up. The redcar parked right in front of him with an also teenager driving it. He had light brown hair and a purple sweater. There were ladies cheering for the driving kid sitting in the backseat. Ash wanted to facepalm by the display but considering how much of an arrogant idiot Gary was, then it was better to not say anything.

How a fourteen year old was already driving was beyond Ash's train of thoughts to hazard a guess.

"Hey Ashy boy, heading for your starter?" The also new trainer stated sounding very arrogantly. He already had his Pokeball in his hand "Because I think you would be better suited with a Magikarp" The Aura trainer barely rolled his eyes.

"Wow Gary, you're still as funny as a Jiggypluff's song" Ash replied keeping his cool demeanor. He was too used to Gary's demeaning comments attempting to get under his skin. But Ash knew that by not fighting back he could get himself under his rival's skin with no problem. Ash still wondered why Leaf and himself had tried to befriend the arrogant prick. It was obvious been Professor Oak's grandson had bloated his head and would need to be put down hard "Why don't you hit the pedal and aim for the trees just a few yards away?" Ash simply stated and left towards his original destination, with a seething rival behind and many shocked cheerleaders. Many of the ladies now wondered if they were cheering for the right person.

Gary clutched his teeth obviously not liking the fact his rival wasn't afraid of him. He was Gary Oak! The Future Champion of Kanto! No one could be superior to him!

The Oak teenager hit the pedal and left the town pouting.

* * *

Ash walked inside Professor's Oak lab checking the place around a couple of minutes later while Gary threw a tantrum. Despite the fact this wasn't the first time he had been at the lab as he used to help the Professor from time to time with Pokemon thanks to his Aura gifts, the lab now certainly had a greater and more profound meaning. After all, Ash was going to choose his Pokemon starter to begin his journey to become a Pokemon Master. He had been expecting this day for a long time and yet Ash found himself getting nervous with each passing second. He wanted to choose any of the three starters. But he also knew that his friend Leaf had eyes only for Bulbasaur, and Gary always gloated about having his Squirtle. But if that left a Charmander for Ash then the teenager wasn't going to complain about it.

"Oh Ash my lad. Good to finally see you" The kind-hearted voice of the elder Professor Oak stated now. He looked to be on his early fifties with brown hair already whitening and a white lab coat on his body. He checked at his wrist watch "Although a bit off the schedule, don't you think?" Ash scratched his head innocently. He knew he shouldn't have smashed his alarm so early. But sleepiness and Aura spheres didn't mix quite a lot.

"Yeah sorry about that professor" The young Aura user replied wanting to get straight to the point of his visit "But I don't think it's that late" The Pokemon expert sighed.

"Well, most of the Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander I had for the new trainers have already been taken" The Professor explained. Ash sighed. Thanks to his Aura, he knew when someone was been honest or not. And the Pokemon expert was been dead honest at the moment.

"Already? How many trainers come here this morning?" Ash asked incredulously.

"About ten or so" The Pokemon expert replied to one of his top apprentices "Remember that many trainers come from other cities of Kanto to get their starters too"

"Yes, Professor Oak, I know that" The Aura user said in a huff already knowing that little fact. He didn't spend years studying with the famous professor to not know that. Ash's eyes widen slightly by a new idea "But that can't mean that you don't have other Pokemon with you" the elder man rose an eyebrow thinking in that similar train of thoughts.

"Well, I do have one last Pokemon" Samuel Oak scratched his chin in deep thought by the unorthodox new idea "But it's not the usual Grass, Water or Fire starter"

"Don't worry about that, Professor. You know I can handdle anything" Ash replied very confident pumping his arm. His eyes briefly shone blue. Of course, Ash had done that on purpose just to show his point. Professor Oak did know about his powers and it was better than few people knew about it. Only Ash's mother and his closest friend also knew.

"Well, Ash let's see what you can do with this particular fellow" Professor said drawing a Pokeball from one of his desk drawers. Ash had always been an incredible kid capable of bonding with any Pokemon thanks to his abilities. Even those Pokemon who didn't like humans because of their pasts relationships with abusive trainers. So this could actually be only a shrug off for him.

The professor pointed the red-and-white orb and it opened showing the Pokemon inside.

It was a feline-like Pokemon resembling a lion cub. It had blue fur on the front side of his body while his hinder legs and tail had black fur instead. His tail ended in a small yellow star and the black fur around its neck looked like a collar. It had bright yellow eyes with oval ears and a small turf of blue fur at the top of his head. Its body exuded a small electrically-charged aura.

"Ash, this is..." The Pokemon expert was saying before Ash cut him.

"Shinx" Ash quickly interfered already knowing about the Electric Pokemon in front of him. Ash had learnt about a lot of Pokemon from other regions after spending a lot of time in the lab helping the professor. And the small Flash Pokemon looked powerful. And also cute but Ash knew that been cute meant he could lead someone into underestimating him. Ash saw the turf of hair at the top of the head so he knew it was a male. The raven-haired teenager looked at the Pokemon expert "But Professor, how did you obtain a Pokemon from Sinnoh?" Ash walked forward towards the small feline Pokemon. But the Electric Pokemon frowned at the sight of the incoming human, creating sparkles around his body. The teenager knew how to recognize when a Pokemon was angry. He didn't need his Aura for that.

"Don't worry, Shinx. I'm not going to hurt you" Ash stated honestly his eyes not blinking and serene while gazing into Shinx's. The teenager knew that Pokemon did not trust one if you didn't meet them eye-to-eye. Shinx looked at the human for a couple of seconds like analyzing if he should believe him. There was something that made the Electric Pokemon calm down now that he was in front of the human. After a few seconds, Shinx let Ash come close to him. The trainer scratched the Pokemon's soft blue-furred head earning a purr in response.

"It seems you were right about handling this Pokemon, Ash" Professor Oak said smiling while checking how Shinx behaved. Although to be fair, Ash had always been able to get close to Pokemon, even those who were die-hard reluctant to get near humans "When I first called Shinx out of his Pokeball, he left me shocked for fifteen minutes" The Aura trainer laughed a bit by that statement. Some Pokemon had trusting issues with humans because they had been mistreated most of the times. That was something Ash hated above all things. Pokemon were living creatures and should be treated as friends. If that bond wasn't formed then there would be no real power in a battle.

"And to answer your previous question, my colleague professor Rowan from Sinnoh sent me Shinx over so I could study him" Professor Oak explained towards the new Pokemon trainer of Pallet Town. The professor from Kanto looked for something inside another drawer of his desk.

"Now, these are your five Pokeballs and Shinx's Pokeball" The Professor handed the round objects to capture wild Pokemon. He then handed a hand-size electronic red device "And your Pokedex with the list of Pokemon from the different regions, their moves and abilities" The teenager smiled checking the scanning gadget. Many trainers were given only a regional Pokedex because they didn't think that rare Pokemon could appear. But Ash knew better. Despite been in Kanto, there could be many wild Pokemon from other regions that could appear without any kind of warning.

"Thanks Professor" Ash thanked the elder man with a beaming smile "I'll see you later" Ash looked at his starter "Let's go Shinx!" The starter jumped on one of Ash's shoulders as the teenager ran back to his home in no time.

"Mum, I'm back!" Ash said out loud. A brunette lady in her early thirties appeared on the threshold of the kitchen. She was Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum appeared dressed in a pink sweater and a blue skirt, her attire snuggling her curves.

"There's my future champion" Ash's mum hugged her son in a tight hug. Though Ash was too used to his mom's displays of affection. She then checked the small cub Pokemon standing on his shoulder "And who's this small cute thing?" The Electric Pokemon also purred under the lady's touch.

"It's my starter Shinx. Professor Oak didn't have the others so he gave me Shinx" Ash explained to his mother "Anyhow, I have to get going" Ash went towards the table and grabbed his green backpack. Inside Ash carried his Pokenav so to not get lost, supplies for him and his Pokemon and at least a dozen more of empty Pokeballs. That way, he wouldn't run out of them in the middle of his journey and would also carry all of his new captures with him so to properly train them. Many trainers just captured six Pokemon and left any new capture back at their homes without training them. But unlike other trainers, Ash knew to not capture the first Pokemon he were to come in contact with.

"Ash, I'm so proud of you" Delia said sad but also happy to see her son finally becoming an adult. Ash was just like his father Red, always heading into the adventure and never stopping. It had been awful when Delia's husband had passed away during a mission with the Pokemon Rangers but it seemed his cheerful spirit had been passed into Ash "I still can't believe how much you have grown"

"Mum, you worry too much. I'll be fine" Ash reassured his mother with one last hug. He then proceeded to walk towards the door. He remained in the threshold and then turned his head "And the next time you see me, you will see the Indigo League Champion" With that bold statement not many could back up, the youngster left into the road.

Ash started running down the streets towards Route 1 so to head straight into the next town on his path. The Indigo League of Kanto had already started and Ash had to challenge different gym leaders over the region and earn their badges so to classify for the Plateau. He needed eight badges for that but the leaders weren't going to hand them to him without a fight.

And that's exactly what Ash thrived on.

"Okay Shinx, are you ready?" The new trainer asked towards his starter, who grinned. The two obviously wanted to become the best as soon as possible.

" _You bet_ " The Electric Pokemon happily replied. Ash smiled. His Pokemon was very enthusiastic. But when the Aura trainer aimed his Pokeball at his starter, the Electric cat shocked his head negatively.

"You don't like your Pokeball?" Ash asked curiously. He had known about Pokemon, who were all the time outside their Pokeballs so this wasn't that big of a surprise for him. Shinx nodded towards his trainer, who merely clipped his Pokeball back on his waist. He didn't mind carrying his Pokemon starter on his shoulders.

And so the two friends kept onward ready to go through all kinds of adventures.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 1:**

 **So Ash has one of the coolest Electric Pokemon as a starter. And he does obey his orders. Unlike a certain rodent, which lost to a freshly-evolved Lucario and a stupid Snivy.**

 **Also, this Shinx and many of Ash's future Pokemon will have differences from their Games or Animes self. For example, Ash's Shinx has the ability Lightning Rod instead of Rivalry or Guts.**

 **And Ash has had his Aura for a long time. That helps when picking up ladies later on.**

 **Ash's father is Red but he passed away before Ash got to know him. That's why Ash has a similar outfit to him. And that also means that Ash won't lose his experience when he goes to another region. Really, that Pikachu was an idiot.**

 **Also Red's real name was Silver. Like the guy in the Anime, who did look a bit like Ash.**

 **And that also means that Red disbanded Team Rocket so no blasting offs annoying us. But the talking Meowth will appear.**

 **Ash will also be more selective of the Pokemon he captures. He won't capture an entire herd of Tauros just because the Pokemon got in the way of his Pokeballs. With also Pokemon from other regions been captured and also Legendaries from other regions.**

 **Leaf, The character from the Games, does exist but she won't appear until much later in the story.**

* * *

 **And the journey has begun for our young Aura trainer and his Pokemon starter. See next chapter!**


	2. Battles in Kanto

**The Master Path**

 **The second chapter for this great story. I appreciate all the fans I have already attracted with only the first chapter. Keep coming the reviews, people! It always motivates me to go on.**

 **I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update until the 17th. But because of my genius mind, I passed a few of my exams with flying colors. So now there's a small gap of time for me to concentrate in my stories.**

 **Also many fans have asked about the pairing of this story. There's no official couple yet. Ash is a badass, who will get what he wants and then leave everyone hanging for more.**

 **Now let's head into the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Battles in Kanto**

For the next two weeks, Ash spent most of his time with his Electric starter getting to know him better and doing a lot of training. Usually, the Aura trainer and his Flash Pokemon jogged around so to increase each other's stamina and strength. After all, Ash didn't want to slack off when he had to be training just as harder as he always did. No trainer, with a goal to strive towards ever slacked. And other times, Ash practiced how many new moves Shinx could learn by making the starter attack him while the teenager was protected with an Aura shield. That way Ash also trained the defensive form of his rare powers. Through so much training, Ash found out his electric starter also had an ability called **Lightning Rod** , which allowed the Pokemon to receive all kinds of Electric attacks and amplify his own special attack by them and not take damage from the attacks. And so Ash and Shinx had fought against many wild Pokemon like Rattata, a few Raticates and a lot of Pidgeys, Caterpies, Weedles and Beedrills. Even a few Furrets and Sentrets normally found in Johto. However, Ash hadn't captured anyone of those Pokemon. He had only fought against them so to make Shinx stronger and put to test some of his moves. Unlike other trainers, Ash wasn't in a rush to capture the first Pokemon he were to run across.

Though Ash did capture a Pokemon. On his way through Viridian Forest, the fifteen-year-old Aura trainer had captured a wild Pidgeotto. The Normal/Flying Pokemon had been quite a challenge thanks to his incredible set of moves and his abilities **Keen Eye** , which made dodging moves like **Double Team** useless and **Tangled Feet** , which amplified the Pokemon's elusion when confused. Yet Shinx had still won the fight and added the first official capture of Ash in Kanto. Thanks to the Flying addition, the Pokemon trainer from Kanto had managed to cross Viridian Forest in just a week as Pidgeotto could fly above the trees and tell the way to go. Normally starting trainers would get lost for weeks and ended up with Officer Jenny having to rescue them from the Bug-infested forest.

And so the days passed as Ash traveled through his birth region. He had been challenged by a lot of trainers, both new and moderately experienced, yet non proved to be a great challenge thanks to the quick work of his powerful Shinx and Pidgeotto. The Aura user smiled as he knew his Pokemon would soon be ready. His first Gym to compete in was the one in Pewter City and it was a Rock-type Gym. Considering Ash only had two Pokemon, who were weak to Rock attacks then one would say he was at a disadvantage. However, thanks to all the knowledge Ash already had about Pokemon, he had made sure to teach his team a sort of powerful moves. That way, people would underestimate him and make a foolish mistake by letting their guard down. And with their pants down, the aura trainer was going to be exactly where he wanted to claim victory in one clean sweep.

And so the Aura trainer currently found himself heading towards the gym in Pewter City heading with a steady pace. That was until a man sitting with his back against a wall looked at Ash from the ground. He looked like a homeless but Ash could perfectly see he wasn't malnourished at all. There were a lot of rocks behind the man with a price ticket on them and with the words 'Evolution Stones' over them. Ash almost sweat-dropped. If those were evolution stones then he was a Mew in disguise.

"Young man, are you here for a gym badge?" The old man said his face covered by a bushy bear and a wooden hat. Ash nodded in response. The elder man snorted arrogantly still sitting "Then you better turn around. You aren't ready to win anything here" The derogative statement made the young trainer ball his fists tight in anger.

"Hey creepy, how about you let me go get my badge and you go get a shower?" The Aura trainer replied his eyes briefly glowing blue to prove his point. The man instantly backed down not wanting to get any punch. Ash sighed, his Electric starter licking at his cheek to calm him down. Ash smiled towards his starter for his actions, stroking his head. He wasn't going to let anyone put him down, specially not a stranger, who so happened to pop out of nowhere.

* * *

After having his Pokemon check over by Nurse Joy, the trainer found himself standing at the front door of Pewter City Gym. Ash smiled still not believing that he was already having his first official Gym battle.

"Are you ready, Shinx?" The Aura trainer asked towards his Electric Pokemon standing on his left shoulder.

" _You bet I am_ " The starter from Sinnoh replied his body sparkling with volts. Ash smiled by his Pokemon's decisiveness and stepped through the door's threshold. The entire place was pitch black but both trainer and Pokemon had unique sights to reach the main arena without getting hit by an object.

"Who dares to enter my Gym?" An imposing voice stated with an echoing boom. The light appeared over the place and there was a man on the other side of the battle field, dressed in a green vest with brown clothes underneath. He had to be Brock, Rock-type specialist.

"I want to challenge the Gym Leader for the Badge" Ash stated boldly and fearless. He had prepared for this and wasn't leaving empty-handed.

"And the leader accepts" Brock replied snapping his fingers. An official referee appeared on the sidelines with his two flags as usual. "This will be a two-on-two battle and only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Do you agree to these rules?" Ash briskly nodded in confirmation.

"Challenger, state your name and place of birth" The referee said towards Ash.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash said looking with determination at his rival like Shinx was doing.

" **This is an official two-on-two Gym battle between Pewter City Gym leader Brock and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon and there's no time limit. Now, send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said raising his flags.

"Geodude, go!" The leader sent out the Rock/Ground Pokemon. It was a head with two arms and a mean look.

"Let's do it, Shinx!" Ash said to his starter, who flipped into the arena with electricity running over his feline body. Brock rose an eyebrow not knowing what kind of Pokemon he was facing. But by his electric display then his victory was a given.

" **Geodude vs Shinx, begin!** " The referee said.

"Finish this fight quickly with **Rock Throw**!" Brock ordered. His Pokemon lifted a giant boulder and flung it right into the starter. But Ash was already prepared for anything the leader could come up with.

"Dodge with **Quick Attack** and then use **Ice Fang**!" Ash countered. His Pokemon started sprinting and nimbly closed the gap after dodging the giant rock. His sharp fangs shone icy blue and bite hard on one of the Rock Pokemon's arms eliciting a cry of pain out of him. Now Geodude was covered in ice and unable to move away.

"Now finish him with your **Iron Tail**!" The Aura trainer comanded one last move before Brock could even react. His starter jumped and flipped with his tail glowing silver and lashing downwards. The Steel move obliterated the frozen Pokemon sending him flying completely knocked out with swirls for eyes.

" **Geodude is unable to battle. Shinx wins. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"You did it, Shinx!" Ash said proud of his starter. Brock recalled his Pokemon and prepared for his second one.

"Now Onix, let's rock it!" Brock called out his last Pokemon. It was a giant snake-like Pokemon with its entire body made out of rocks. Its body coiled almost over the whole field.

"Shinx, take a break" Ash said to his starter Pokemon, knowing it could be too much for him to handle at the moment. Shinx sighed thankful that he didn't have to fight against the freaking huge Pokemon. He ran back to his trainer's side "Now Pidgeotto, I choose you!" The Flying Pokemon appeared floating in the arena.

The Gym leader rose an eyebrow. Was his challenger serious? Flying on a Rock type? Just because the kid had been lucky with an Electric Pokemon didn't mean the same trick could work again.

" **Onix vs Pidgeotto, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Stone Edge**!" The Gym leader ordered ready to take things seriously. The Rock Snake Pokemon created stones orbiting around him and shot them at the enemy with great accuracy. But Ash wasn't the kind of trainer, who just waited on to get hit.

"Send the rocks back with **Whirlwind**!" Ash perfectly countered. The Flying Pokemon flapped its wings at great speed and with great force halting the sharp rocks on their tracks. A second later, the rocks flew backwards hitting their owner. Onix cried out in pain, receiving moderate damage from his own bullets.

"Use **Take Down**!" Brock ordered now realizing he had to do something about that annoying bird. His Pokemon went forward with his body glowing yellow. Ash knew that the attack was powerful but it would cause recoil damage. But at the same time, Ash guessed that maybe this Onix had the ability **Rock Head**. That, however, wasn't stopping Ash from coming up with a proper counter.

" **Agility** to dodge at the last second and fly high!" Ash ordered planning. His Pokemon obeyed and waited until the enemy had gotten close enough. Then the Normal/Flying Pokemon increased its speed and went high into the ceiling neatly eluding the attack "Now slam Onix into the ground with your **Steel Wing**!" The Flying Pokemon descended with greater velocity, which amplified his silver-glowing wings attack impacting the Rock Pokemon harder than a giant mallet. The Rock Snake Pokemon screeched when his cranium met the ground hard, his eyes turning into swirls.

" **Onix is unable to battle. Pidgeotto wins. With all the Gym leaders' Pokemon knocked out I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!** " The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered in happiness lifting Shinx and taking Pidgeotto on his shoulder. It was incredible they had won their first battle without even getting injured. Things were really great so far.

"Congratulations, Ash. This is the Boulder Badge, symbol of your victory" Brock said towards his challenger handing his grey symbol smiling. Ash took it with an unwavering smile.

One down, seven to go.

* * *

Now leaving Pewter City after having his Pokemon checked by Nurse Joy, the Aura trainer was walking towards Mt Moon on his way to the next gym in Cerulean City. Shinx was as always standing on one of Ash's shoulders checking the place around with his eyes glowing gold. This was one of the abilities Shinx and his evolutionary line had and because it wasn't a move no other Pokemon could learn it. It allowed Shinx to see through objects like a personal X-ray machine. This helped to find hiding enemies like when they were using moves like **Dig**. Ash was always surprised by this as it reminded him of his own Aura vision, which had pretty much the same function.

As the trainer and Pokemon edged through the pass, a small hole appeared in front of them. A Pokemon appeared looking around apparently confused in where it currently was. The wild Pokemon had an armored body with silver metal plates as his head and back and black armor for his underbelly and short legs relatively equal to his size. He was no bigger than Shinx was.

"An Aron!" Ash said in surprise checking the Pokemon with his Pokedex. Aron was a Pokemon from the distant region of Hoenn. Finding one in Kanto was really rare. And provided with a unique opportunity to catch a new ally for his team "Shinx, let's capture it!" The Electric Pokemon chirped happily and hoped in front of the Steel/Rock Pokemon.

The blue eyes of the Steel-type Pokemon landed on the Electric starter and started growling. Aron had never backed down from a battle and he wasn't starting now.

"Use **Swift**!" Ash started the Pokemon fight. The Electric Pokemon fired the shower of golden stars from his mouth hitting his enemy right away. But it seemed to do little damage, as Aron charged with his metal head glowing with a shinning white luster.

"That's **Iron Head** " Ash stated looking at the incoming opponent waiting for the proper moment to strike back "Shinx, stop him with **Iron Tail**!" Shinx lashed with his silver-glowing tail, the two Steel moves hitting and blocking each other with equal power. The two were sent backwards after the stalling. However, the Flash Pokemon recovered his bearings faster "Now use **Ice Fang**!" The cat Pokemon bit on one of Aron's leg with his blue fangs earning a screech of pain from the Steel/Rock Pokemon. Ash saw that it had one of his legs frozen so now fighting would be twice as difficult for the wild Pokemon.

Yet Aron still stood defiant and roared with new vigor. His body exploded with a dark purple aura shaped like a Dragon. The ice trapping him shattered and he charged with great force. Ash and Shinx had their mouths on the ground recognizing the powerful **Dragon Rush**. That Aron was quite the tricky customer if the teenager had to say so.

"Shinx, dodge quickly with **Double Team**!" Ash countered before it could be too late. Shinx obeyed and created many copies of itself. The Dragon-surrounded Pokemon charged through a copy and slam himself against a tree, cutting it in half. Aron was now moving from left to right with his wobbling feet. Ash saw that he had confused himself by impacting the tree. That meant an opening for Ash's Pokemon starter "Now **Fire Fang**!" Shinx charged with his Fire teeth biting hard again on Aron's back. The Pokemon cried out in pain and a second later his body bursted in flames doing even more damage to him. Once the fire died down, the Steel/Rock Pokemon fell unconscious to the grass finally out of stamina.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw the empty object and swallowed the wild Pokemon inside. The orb shook in the ground for a couple of seconds with the Iron Pokemon fighting to break free. But a second later, the orb stopped trembling indicating a perfect capture for the new trainer.

"Welcome to the team, Aron" Ash said to his new Pokeball smiling. He then looked at his starter stroking his head "And great job, Shinx" Shinx then jumped on his trainer's shoulder cheerful as usual and licked at his cheek in affection. The Aura trainer clipped his new Pokemon in his waist and kept moving forward.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 2:**

 **I know Shinx doesn't have Lightning Rod as an ability. But it's way cooler than other abilities like Intimidate. And wait until his final evolution of Luxray arrives.**

 **Many would have liked for Ash to capture Caterpie so then it evolves into Butterfree. But I don't like those Bug Pokemon. There are only four Bug-type Pokemon I will ever consider Ash catching and they are the badasses of the Games and Anime. Try to guess who they are and I will answer any question you have about anything.**

 **Pidgeotto was one of my favorite Pokemon especially when it evolved into Pidgeot. Only Staraptor and Talonflame follow behind them in the contest of Flying Pokemon.**

 **So Ash now has an Aron. You should expect other rare Pokemon to appear too. But I wrote that in Chapter 1 so if you didn't read it go back and find it.**

 **And Brock is not traveling with Ash. Because Ash can handle things on his own.**

 **You should also expect Ash to be very strong for a starting trainer. Like a lot. You will read that in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **And so the first badge is here along with Pokemon. Let's see what happens to our hero in the next chapter!**


	3. The Stray Pokemon

**The Master Path**

 **Okay people, as promised I have kept my updates for stories. Not all of the stories but the thought still counts. Thanks for the support to all my fans. Also a small Mega Evolution topic referred to in this chapter. I'm not saying I will use it though. Because I still hate it as much as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. I hate pretty much everything new that's coming out. The producers think they are turning our favorite Animes into something better but they are not. Seriously people, a fat Bills isn't entertaining!**

 **Okay now that's out of my system, let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Stray Pokemon**

Ash sat beneath the shadow of a tree taking a short break from his traveling. He had reached Mt Moon in just a week of journey after leaving Pewter City and it would take him another one before reaching Cerulean City to fight for his next Gym badge. But for the time being, the Aura trainer just preferred to relax a bit. All of his Pokemon had been growing in power constantly so they also deserved a moment to loosen up themselves.

His Pokemon were nearby playing around with one another. Along with Shinx and Pidgeotto was the Iron Armor Pokemon Aron. While the Pokemon from Hoenn hadn't been happy about been captured he had grown to like Ash after he had promised him to make him strong in no time. So now Aron was having fun with his friends before training later on. Ash knew that the Steel/Rock Pokemon was a great addition for his team. Not only he had powerful rare moves but his ability **Rock Head** could provide with a great advantage if used correctly.

But they weren't the only ones here, however. There were three new additions to the Pokemon team. One was a quadruped Pokemon with lime-colored skin and a green bulb on its back. The other Pokemon was a bipedal blue-scaled turtle with a ringed tail and a red shell. And the last one was the rarest, with a bipedal salamander body covered in black scales with a tail ending at its tip in hot blue fire.

These were the three starters from Kanto, the Grass/Poison-type Bulbasaur, the Water-type Squirtle and the Fire-type Charmander. Ironically, they were the starters Ash hadn't managed to obtain because of his deep slumber a few weeks ago.

Ash had firstly captured Bulbasaur two days after leaving Pewter while going through a secret clearing in a thick forest. He had found a wild Oddish and called out Aron to test his strength against it. But after quickly knocking the Grass Pokemon out, a young girl named Melanie and Bulbasaur had appeared protecting the injured Oddish. After explaining to Melanie what had happened, she had called the Grass starter off so to not attack Ash. After that, the Aura trainer had learnt that many Pokemon of the area had been previously abandoned by their trainers and Melanie took care of them while Bulbasaur was their protector from anyone, who could try to harm them. Ash had felt sorry for all of the Pokemon so he spent the day helping Melanie in taking care of any of the injured or ill Pokemon thanks to his knowledge about remedies Professor Oak had once explained to him. Of course, this was done under the supervision of Bulbasaur, who had spent the whole day gazing at Ash like if scanning him for any evil intentions towards the wild Pokemon. And so the following day right before the teenager could leave, the Grass starter had stopped him on his tracks wanting to battle him and see why he was different from the other humans he had encountered. After battling Aron with Bulbasaur, Ash caught the Grass starter from Kanto and added him to his Pokemon team.

Charmander had been the next catch, two days after Bulbasaur had joined the gang. Ash had ran across into another trainer, who had left his Pokeball in the grass simply cursing how weak of a Pokemon it was. Ash's aura had almost exploded in anger by that kind of heartless action towards a Pokemon. He would have blasted the idiot into Giratina's realm if it wasn't for Shinx stopping him. Ash had then called out the abandoned Pokemon in blue light signaling his freedom. What the Aura user hadn't been expecting, however, was to come face to face with a shiny Charmander. Unlike the average Orange-scaled Fire starter with red flames on its tail this one was black-scaled with blue fire. Ash knew that the trainer had been really a stupid person to abandon such a scarce Pokemon like a starter, and more a shiny starter. At first Charmander had started crying sadden by the fact he had been abandoned. But his sadness turned into surprise when Ash had comforted him, saying that he shouldn't listen to an idiot like that. The teenager from Pallet Town had then offered the Fire starter a spot in his family, to which the shiny starter had agreed without a shadow of a doubt. The Fire Pokemon was incredibly powerful and trained to his breaking point along with his new best friends wanting to prove he was no push over.

And finally came Squirtle. Just the following day after Charmander had joined, Ash had been walking on a path when he fell on a hole with Shinx. After climbing out of it, the teenager had found a pack of five Squirtles all of them wearing sunglasses and laughing their asses off by their prank. A completely pissed off Ash had ordered his Electric starter to attack them with his full power. The Flash Pokemon obeyed blasting the entire five Squirtles with his newly-learnt **Thunder** knocking them out in the blink of an eye. Ash had then captured the leader of the group, the Squirtle with the bigger sunglasses. After that Officer Jenny had appeared in scene asking Ash if he was okay. Then the officer had taken the other Squirtles with her saying that she was going to turn them into productive members of society. The leader Squirtle, while angry that he had been split from his squad had agreed to become part of the team as his last trainer had left him right after his first Pokemon battle. Ash had agreed and was ready to make his Water starter as strong as he could become.

For the following days after their capture, Ash had started pairing his varied group of Pokemon against their respective weaknesses. This allowed them to heighten their resistance and not be taken out in a battle by an unexpected move from the opponent. Their increasing strength could be regularly put to the test as all around Mt Moon lived a lot of wild Pokemon to fight against and gain more experience. And with some effort of his friends, Ash also kept powering his own Aura strength manifesting it more frequently and for longer periods of times.

That was the main reason for their current rest. Getting strong too fast could do more damage than good. And Ash didn't want any harm to come to his family.

As the group of Pokemon played around, everyone went silent after a powerful tremor run over the place making the Pokemon fall to the ground. Ash had no better luck and couldn't get up until a few minutes later, when the ramble actually finished. The Aura trainer scratched his head in confusion. That hadn't been a continental earthquake. It had been a Pokemon using the move **Earthquake**. And it had to be a powerful Pokemon for sure to create such a shake.

The Pokemon group ran up to their trainer forming a circle around him. Ash sweat-dropped scratching his cheek. He loved his Pokemon's care for him but sometimes they could take it a bit too far. Not that he wouldn't do the same. If anyone were to touch his small pals with violent intent then they would lose more than just a few teeth.

"Relax guys, I'm perfectly fine" The raven-haired teenager said to his friends in a calming tone. The group dropped their guards knowing Ash wasn't one to lie "Now let's find us a Pokemon, shall we?" With such a powerful Pokemon wandering around then it was better to catch it first while available.

Ash used his Aura sight to scan the place and walked through the forest towards the source of so much hassle. Ash and his Pokemon quickly found a rhino-like Pokemon standing on its four legs with a grey-armored body. He had a lot of burn marks and cuts over his bulk showing signs of having endured a very strenuous fight.

Ash saw a Rhyhorn standing on its four legs over a clearing with wild Pokemon knocked out around him. There were some Geodudes, Gravelers, Sandshrews and a few Ariados, Crobats, Ledians, Paras and Jiggypluffs. It seemed that the wild Horn Pokemon had been fighting everyone for an unknown reason. How he hadn't been knocked out yet proved to Ash that Rhyhorn was a strong and stubborn Pokemon for sure.

The panting Pokemon smiled apparently happy after defeating so many opponents in no time. Just when he turned to leave, however, his sight landed into the new human and his small group of Pokemon, showing his weapon horn like daring them to attack him. Ash smiled. Another powerful Pokemon for his team. The Aura trainer looked at his Grass starter. He was the most suitable option to fight the wild Pokemon alongside Squirtle. But Ash knew that any of his starters could handle things on their own without a lot of trouble. That's why they had trained after all.

"Okay Bulbasaur, you start with **Leech Seed**!" The teenager comanded. The Grass Pokemon nodded and shot a brown seed from his bulb, which entangled vines around Rhyhorn draining his already low health. Incredibly, the Horn Pokemon remained standing roaring in defiance. But Ash knew there was little it could do to fight back "Now finish it with **Petal Dance**!" Bulbasaur fired a barrage of sharp pink petals cutting Rhyhorn and making him screech out in pain before he finally passed out.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw the empty Pokeball capturing the Rock/Ground Pokemon inside. The orb didn't struggle, indicating a perfect capture with the first pin noise.

"Now, why would a Rhyhorn attack so many wild Pokemon?" Ash asked to himself scratching his chin and looking around the carnage of defeated Pokemon. Rhyhorns weren't usually violent, whether on their own or in a herd. People even used them in races like Rapidash. Only trainers, who stupidly attacked them without having proper Pokemon to ward them off were the ones most likely to get attacked by them.

" _Hey boss, look at this_ " Squirtle said now, lifting a small object embedded inside the soil. No one had noticed it as Rhyhorn had been blocking it from sight with his bulk. Ash saw it was a triangular-shaped orange object. Ash rose an eyebrow recognizing the object. It was a Protector. Just like many Pokemon had to touch Evolutionary stones to evolve, Rhyhorn could evolve by touching the Protector. However, Rhyhorn had to first evolve naturally into its second stage of Rhydon and then evolve into its final form of Rhyperior. The Aura trainer placed the Protector inside his backpack. If Rhyhorn wanted to evolve then Ash would help him achieve that goal in no time.

Ash turned around to leave with his team when a pink-colored Clefairy appeared in front of everyone.

"Hey there" Ash said smiling towards the wild Clefairy. The rare Fairy Pokemon from Kanto hoped towards the young trainer looking very happy.

" _Thank you for stopping him_ " The wild Pokemon of Mt Moon said thankful towards the trainer, who had stopped Rhyhorn. The Pokemon from Kanto then walked towards a giant rock and picked a bag from behind it. It offered it towards Ash " _Take this as a gift_ " The Aura trainer couldn't exactly say no so to that kind of offer so he picked the bag up. Ash's eyes almost pop out. Inside the bag were easily a dozen of evolutionary stones. And these were the real deal.

"You are giving me all these?" Ash asked in utter stupor. He inspected the rare stones many trainers would give an arm to have in their possession. They varied from Fire Stones to Moss Stones and Ice Stones. The Aura trainer also recognized an odd-looking stone with pink colors and a lot of glitter. But he didn't recognize it as one that Professor Oak had studied. It could belong to a rare Pokemon from another region.

The trainer walked away with his team back to their camping. They had to rest before continuing on their journey.

* * *

Ash had finally arrived on Cerulean City ready for his second badge. He had spent most of his time with his new addition Rhyhorn. The Horn Pokemon was quite the strong Pokemon and that's why he trained so to one day become the strongest Rhyperior ever. He had the two abilities **Reckless** and **Rock Head** , which made him an even stronger powerhouse for the young trainer. **Reckless** amplified the strength of recoil-damaging moves like **Take Down** while **Rock Head** blocked the recoil damage. And now Aron had a friend, who could help him master more Rock-type moves.

The Aura trainer strode inside the Water-type Gym hearing a lot of cheering and catcalling. The teenager from Pallet Town saw three hot ladies, one with blue hair, the other with pink hair and the last one with blonde hair dancing in the pool stadium in tight bikinis. The performance was certainly interesting. While they were quite pretty, Ash was a tad confused by the show. It was a Gym battle or a water ballet school?

After all the viewers had left, Ash moved towards the three water dancers, who were talking to one another. There were tanks with a lot of Water-type Pokemon inside. There were Luvdiscs, Seels, Goldeens and even Magikarps.

"Um, excuse me?" Ash said towards the dancers, who were now looking at him surprised that there was still someone in the stadium "Is this the Cerulean City Gym?"

"Why of course" The elder blonde sister called Daisy stated giggling her two other sisters following her example "What do you need?" Ash sighed not really in the mood for girls trying to send him hints. They could be hot but Ash wasn't swayed so easily. For the time being, he was more focused on his Pokemon getting stronger rather than finding a couple.

"I wanted to have a Gym Battle" The teenager stated now.

"Then you have one!" A new voice suddenly said now from the threshold of the door surprising everyone. The new girl in scene had red hair and looked a bit tomboyish, with a yellow tank top with straps attached to tight jean shorts. She looked to be just as old as Ash was.

"Oh Misty, our peace and quiet are finally over" Daisy said making the other two sisters chuckle by the statement. That also angered Misty while Ash just watched everything unfold not knowing what to say.

"I know that you have been giving Cascade badges for free. And that stops now!" The red-haired Water trainer said towards her elder sisters scowling them. She then looked at Ash "I'm Misty Waterflower and you will have to battle me for the Cascade Badge!" Ash smiled. That was the reason why he had come there in the first place.

"Sure" Ash casually replied walking to one side of the arena ready to fight like he had wanted. The red-haired scratched her head not used to the way her challenger was acting. Normally a lot of new trainers were a loud bark with no bite.

"Challenger, state your name and place of birth" The blonde sister Daisy stated as referee in the booth.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The Aura trainer said one Pokeball ready. He could use Shinx and win by a landslide but his other friends needed to show their strength as well.

" **This is an official two-on-two Gym battle between Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon and there's no time limit. Now, send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Seaking, go!" Misty released her Water Pokemon. It was a big red-and-black fish Pokemon with one horn in its forehead.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash called out his Grass/Poison starter. The Bulb Pokemon from Kanto stood on top of one of the platforms ready to fight.

" **Seaking vs Bulbasaur, begin!** " Daisy said initiating the match.

"Seaking, use **Megahorn**!" The red-haired leader started the battle. Her Pokemon swam at great speed with its horn longer and glowing white. Ash shook his head. Attacking him head on wasn't a good strategy even with an effective Bug move.

"Stop it with **Stun Spore!** " The Aura trainer ordered. Bulbasaur expelled the orange dust from his bulb stopping the Fish Pokemon on its tracks completely paralyzed just two feet in front of the Grass Pokemon. Ash smiled ready to finish the battle right away. "Now **Energy Ball**!" Bulbasaur charged a green sphere on his mouth and delivered it right at point blank. Seaking flew away back to its trainer completely knocked out with swirls for eyes.

" **Seaking is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon!** " Daisy said. Misty recalled her Pokemon a bit surprised by how easily it had been defeated. Yet she kept her composure and got ready for the next round.

"Go Starmie!" The Gym leader called out her last Pokemon. It was a ten-pointed sea blue star Pokemon with a ruby gem at its center.

"You did great Bulbasaur, now return!" Ash recalled his Grass starter back for a rest after showing his strength. He prepared his next Pokemon "Now Squirtle!" The Water turtle appeared standing on a platform with his black lenses at display. Misty suddenly had hearts for eyes after liking the Water starter. Her pink-haired sister had to go and smack her in the back head to bring her back to reality.

" **Starmie vs Squirtle, begin!** " Daisy said.

"Use **Rapid Spin**!" Misty started things up. Her star Pokemon shot spinning around at high speed. But Ash was ready for it.

" **Aqua Jet**!" Ash countered. Squirtle shot into the incoming opponent with his body enshrouded in a water sprout. The two Water Pokemon clashed mid air equal in strength and started falling down.

"Now **Bubble Beam**!" Ash ordered and his Pokemon attacked while descending shooting a barrage of harmful bubbles. The orbs hit Starmie doing some moderate damage. Misty grinded her teeth knowing she had to do something.

"Go inside the water and prepare to attack!" Misty ordered desperately. Meanwhile, Squirtle landed on another platform, his sunglasses not moved at all.

"Freeze the entire pool with **Ice Beam**!" Ash ordered the finishing move of the fight. Squirtle fired the three freezing arcs into the water, a second later the arena frozen up. A second later, a chunk of ice appeared on the surface with the knocked out Starmie inside.

" **Starmie is unable to battle. Squirtle wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!** " Daisy said.

"Yes, great job Squirtle!" Ash said to his Water Pokemon, who gave his new trainer a thumb up with a grin.

"Here Ash, this is the Cascade Badge" Misty handed the water symbol of the gym. Ash smiled still surprised that he had actually obtained his second gym badge.

Only six left to go.

* * *

The raven-haired teen strode forward with Shinx perched on his shoulder as usual. Their next target was Vermillion City located to the south of Cerulean City. However, a sudden noise of fighting caught Ash and his starter's attention. There was a large group of people amassed around two battling Pokemon. The Aura user could see a young boy maybe his age running back to Cerulean City carrying a very beaten up Charmander.

Ash's aura almost bursted but with a sigh he kept his anger in check. He needed to keep a cool mind in this kind of situations. Mostly to not hurt whoever was the asshole of a trainer to the point of coma by doing such an action towards an opponent. The crowd cheered for the apparent winner called AJ, which angered Ash even further.

"Who wants to be my next victim?" The green-haired trainer blurted out towards the audience like knowing no one would dare to call him out. After all, this was his ninety-nine victory.

"I will" Ash stepped forward trying not to look too pissed off. But if the idiot liked to beat his opponents badly then he would taste his own medicine.

"Hey runt, you want to lose?" AJ asked with a conniving voice. He saw the rare Pokemon standing on the kid' shoulder. Maybe after beating the runt he could get the unknown Pokemon for himself.

"Are you a seer?" Ash stated with an uncaring tone and a Pokeball ready "Because you've just told everyone your fate" AJ grinded his teeth in anger by the come-back answer.

"Say what you want. You'll be my one hundred victory!" AJ stated making Ash look at him with a grin. That winning streak was ending right now "Let's go, Sandslash!" The evolution of the Ground-type Sandshrew appeared with claws on his hands and brown spikes on his back. It looked like a porcupine. Ash rose an eyebrow. That was it?

"Rhyhorn, crush him!" The Aura user called out his Pokemon from Kanto. The Horn Pokemon bursted out of his Pokeball growling out loud ready to curb-stomp someone into a pulp.

" **Sandslash vs Rhyhorn, begin**!" The referee said.

"Let's end this with **Roll Out**!" AJ ordered getting his hopes up already. His Ground Pokemon tugged its body into a ball and started heading towards the enemy like a living wheel.

"Stand still" Ash ordered surprising many viewers by his command. Rhyhorn stood there and took the rolling Pokemon right to the face. He wasn't pushed back an inch while Sandslash unrolled himself to find himself in front of his angry enemy. AJ had been smirking since the beginning until he saw his Pokemon had done absolutely nothing. Ash sighed the end too soon for his liking "Now show him real strength with **Rock Climb**!" Rhyhorn roared with strength his front legs growing scintillating claws and standing on his hinder legs. The Horn Pokemon stomped hard on his small enemy with deadly force. The whole arena trembled with cracks spreading through the soil creating a thick plume of dust. When it settled Sandslash was out for the count and needing serious medical care.

" **Sandslash is unable to battle. Rhyhorn wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said.

"Wow, ninety-nine wins. Who did you blackmail?" Ash now taunted recalling his unscathed Ground Pokemon and turning his back on the aghast loser. The now silent viewers parted away creating a path for Ash to walk without no one getting in the middle. After that kind of brutal show, no one wanted to be on the aura trainer's bad side.

The youngster smirked as did Shinx. Things were looking good so far.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 3:**

 **Many would have liked for me to write the full chapter of the starters but I didn't want to.**

 **Charmander has the coloration of his Mega-evolution X. Remember that I promised about Ash catching at least one shiny starter. Not in every story but I will on this one. Remember that the pattern is Fire-Grass-Water. So you can already guess, which are the next shiny Pokemon.**

 **The starters will only have their abilities Torrent, Overgrow and Blaze. In "Unexpected Twist" one of the three starters of each regions has a secondary ability, like Squirtle with Rain Dish complimenting Torrent. But here they will only have the basic ability of power-up.**

 **So Ash met Misty but they aren't going to be friends.**

 **Despite how Protector is used in trading in Games, Rhydon only needs to touch it to evolve. Just like an evolutionary stone. I don't want to go all over the trading process.**

 **Also Ash got a unique set of stones, which will reappear later on. Specially for a Pokemon we all know from "Unexpected Twist".**

 **Ash also defeated AJ unlike the Anime.**

* * *

 **And so Ash has another badge and a lot more Pokemon in his team. See next chapter!**


	4. Electrifying Encounters

**The Master Path**

 **Another chapter is here. Sorry for the long absence but I have nothing to say to anyone because I am in a good mood. Chapters for this story are a bit short but that's because I write them short and straight to the point. No diverting subject into other topics, no beating around the bush. There's not a lot to explain: simply, Ash is just becoming a badass.**

 **Now let's head into the battles!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Electrifying Encounters**

Ash walked towards Vermillion City to challenge the city's leader for his next badge. The weeks of traveling and training through the wilderness of Kanto had made a lot of his Pokemon much stronger than before. In fact, Ash could detect with his bond thanks to his Aura that many of his friends were close to their evolution time. So that's why he would have them fighting at the Gym. The Vermillion Gym was an Electric-type leader. So his starter Shinx was certainly going to fight. Ash also thought about using Charmander, as he was the closest one to evolve. Seemed that his abandonment had motivated the shiny Fire starter further than any other Pokemon.

His other Pokemon were not so far behind, when it came to terms of power. If anything, the evolution of one of his Pokemon might motivate the others to follow the same example.

The Aura trainer stepped inside the gym with his Electric starter as always on his shoulder. He found a man with spiky blonde hair and a few inches taller than Ash standing on the other side of the huge battlefield. He also had a built body, dressed in combat boots, camouflage pants and military jacket. He had tag-dogs around his neck. Next to him stood a giant mouse-like Pokemon with dark orange skin and a long lightning-tipped tail. The Pokemon was as tall as the man's thigh. Ash knew it was Raichu, the final form of the Electric Pokemon Pichu.

"Welcome to the Vermillion Gym" The obvious Gym leader stated now with a booming voice gazing into his opponent like calculating Ash's chances of winning "I'm Surge, though people call me the Lightning Lieutenant. I assume you came for my badge?" The teenager from Pallet Town nodded "This will be two-on-two and only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Do you agree to my rules?"

"I do" Ash replied standing on his side of the field ready for his next badge. A referee appeared on the booth with his two flags as usual.

"Challenger, state your name and place of birth" The referee inquired.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" The aura-powered teenager stated, his starter jumping from his shoulder to his side.

" **This is an official two-on-two Gym battle between the challenger Ash ketchum from Pallet Town and the Gym leader of Vermillion City Lt Surge. There's no time limit and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokemon at any moment. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Go Voltorb!" The Gym leader called out the Electric Pokemon. It looked like a living Pokeball though five times bigger with eyes and a smile.

"Let's do this, Charmander!" Ash called out his Fire starter. The shiny Pokemon appeared ready to battle with a lot of determination. Both the Gym Leader and Referee almost gawked in surprise. A shiny starter was obviously no laughing matter for the leader.

But Ash wasn't going to let his guard down. Surge wasn't known as lieutenant for not training his Pokemon like a driller in the army. If anything, the aura trainer might have to be even more careful in that regard.

" **Voltorb vs Charmander, begin!** " The referee said

"Use **Roll Out**!" The soldier leader started. His Pokeball-like Pokemon started rolling at high speeds towards the Fire opponent. But Ash was ready.

"Stop him with **Flare Blitz**!" Ash countered. His shiny Fire starter roared and charged with his body surrounded in burning blue fire. The two Pokemon clashed with great force. However, the teenager saw that his Fire starter was struggling to stand equally against the Electric Pokemon. After a few seconds, the two Pokemon flew back to their respective sides both with bruises. Charmander's body shuddered with blue volts running through him. The side-effect of **Flare Blitz** was receiving recoil damage. Ash knew he had to use the move sparingly.

"Now **Thunder Shock**!" Surge saw the opportunity. His Pokeball-like Pokemon fired the yellow tendrils of lightnings all over the arena.

"Jump and use **Flamethrower**!" Ash countered now. The shiny starter managed to get away from the incoming attack by mere inches and barfed the powerful blue-flamed blast towards the rival, swallowing it entirely. Voltorb fell with his Pokeball-like body churned and swirls for eyes. Surge was left in shock, pun intended. For a starter to be so powerful already meant that Ash had put them through some serious training sessions.

Just when Voltorb fell Charmander's body lighted up with white light signaling his second stage in evolution. Ash looked in amazement. He knew his Pokemon were close to evolve and here it was. Now in front of Ash stood a black Charmeleon with blue fire on its tail and a few inches taller and longer claws in his hands.

" **Voltorb is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins. Gym leader, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said. Surge returned his defeated Pokemon.

"Great job, Charmeleon" Ash hugged his evolved Fire starter proud of his power. The Lizard Pokemon answered the hug back smiling. This trainer did care for him.

"End this quickly, Raichu!" The leader said to his fully-evolved Electric Pokemon standing next to him. The fully-evolved Mouse Pokemon went into the arena with his yellow cheeks sparkling.

"Okay Charmeleon, return!" Ash recalled his evolved Fire starter and prepared to finish the match. He looked at his own Electric starter "Show him what you've got, Shinx!" The Flash Pokemon jumped into the arena sparks also around him.

" **Raichu vs Shinx, begin!** " The referee said.

"This won't be a warm up for my Raichu" Surge said a bit overconfident thinking that the small Shinx wasn't a real threat for his Electric mouse "Use, **Discharge**!" Raichu unleashed a wide electric bolt over the entire field.

"Shinx, receive it!" Ash ordered smiling, surprising the Gym Leader. The Pokemon from Sinnoh took the blast and grinned. Now Shinx' special attack had increased thanks to his ability.

"Now **Agility** and **Iron Tail**!" The Aura trainer comanded. The cat Pokemon sprinted with his speed increasing and run up to his enemy slashing with his tail glowing in silver colors. He slashed and smacked the enemy on its head. Raichu flew backwards stunned and bruised but ready to go.

"Raichu, use **Hyper Beam**!" Surge ordered now. His Pokemon created an orange sphere on its mouth and fired off the powerful Normal-type blast. The Aura trainer knew the attack meant business.

" **Quick Attack** with **Fire Fang**!" Ash ordered his counter. His starter charged fast eluding the incoming attack. Now Raichu panted, having to rest for the time being. Shinx bited on the standing Raichu with his Fire teeth. The Electric Pokemon cried out in pain and a second later he bursted in flames from the aftershock.

"Another **Hyper Beam!** " Surge ordered not liking how he was been schooled. The Mouse Pokemon again readied the powerful blast heading towards Shinx oblivious to the fire.

" **Double Team** and **Signal Beam!** " The Aura trainer comanded. His starter created copies and only one was destroyed by the blast. Shinx then unleashed a multicolored beam from his body hitting the resting Mouse Pokemon. Raichu was moving from side to side like suddenly gone drunk. The attack had injured him and also confused him as the side effect.

That was when the white light also swallowed Shinx's body signaling his next step into evolution. His body got bigger and when the light died down there was a feline Pokemon with a black main of fur around its head and sharper-looking neon eyes. Ash smiled proud of his starter now turned into a Luxio. He checked his Pokedex and found out some interesting new moves his starter had learnt.

"Okay Luxio, finish this with **Mud Shot**!" Ash ordered earning a surprised stare and gasp from the opponent. Luxio opened his mouth and fired a shower of mud bullets towards the confused enemy. Raichu screeched out in hot pain by his main weakness falling on its back utterly unconscious and covered in a lot of bruises.

" **Raichu is unable to battle. Luxio wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!** " The referee said.

"That was some tough fight you put, Ash" Surge said handing his yellow lightning-shaped gym symbol "Here, this is my Thunder Badge to prove your victory" The Aura trainer smiled by the praise placing his new badge on the case while Luxio jumped on his trainer's shoulder. Ash suddenly squealed and stumbled backwards until he fell flat on his ass. He was not accustomed to his starter's new weight. The Trainer looked at his starter and the two laughed for a few minutes.

Three badges down.

* * *

Ash walked outside the Pokemon Center after having his Pokemon checked over by Nurse Joy. Luxio was now walking alongside Ash. After having added extra pounds thanks to the evolution, the aura-powered teenager decided that his Flash Pokemon would not be carried around anymore. Luxio actually liked that idea, as he felt that walking would also get him stronger. Maybe at a slower pace than training sessions but strong nonetheless.

But just when Ash thought about heading towards his next gym, someone stepped in front of him. The figure had purple sweater and brown spiky hair. And a very idiotic smile plastered across his face.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy boy" The arrogant voice of Gary Oak stated now. The Aura trainer sighed not really in the mood to put up with Gary's intolerable idiocy. The fact Ash had spent a lot of time learning with Professor Oak meant he had to meet Gary on regular basis. He had put up with it for over a decade back at their home town. But now finally outside Pallet, Ash no longer had to play diplomat.

"Get lost Gary" Ash casually answered walking away from his old bully without much of a second glance of acknowledgment. The grandson of Professor Oak clutched his teeth, still seething because he couldn't get his rival to be angry at him. Ever since Ash had talked him down in front of his cheerleaders back in Pallet Town many of them had walked away from him. Those bimbos would eventually see who was the alpha trainer in business.

"Hey Ashy boy, how about a two-on-two battle?" Gary said already thinking about his victory. He obviously hadn't investigated how strong Ash had become in the few months of traveling since their departure.

"Sure, I need my Pokemon to warm up with someone" Ash stated acting calm and collected grabbing one Pokeball in his hand. That kept angering Gary, who didn't like the fact he couldn't get under his rival's skin at all.

"Go Eevee!" Gary called out his cute Pokemon. It was a small fox-like Pokemon with brown fur. The Aura trainer was actually surprised his rival had caught such a rare Pokemon like Eevee. But just by looking at it, Ash knew any of his Pokemon were stronger than it.

"Let's go, Aron!" Ash called out his Steel/Rock Pokemon from the Hoenn region. Gary looked with eyes wide open not expecting to see such a rare Pokemon. And not with the loser of Ash.

"Eevee, use **Tackle**!" Gary ordered shaking his mind out of the topic. His Normal Pokemon run forward. But Ash sighed obviously not finding any challenge here.

" **Dragon Rush**!" Ash countered. His Steel Pokemon charged even faster and stronger with his Dragon-shaped aura tackling against Eevee and sending it flying back towards its trainer knocked out. Gary was gawking not believing his Pokemon was already out for the count.

"Great job, Aron!" Ash said proudly to his Steel Pokemon. The Iron Pokemon smiled towards his trainer when his body shone white signaling his evolutionary process. Both Ash and Gary looked in shock at the growing Pokemon, whose shape got longer and a bit chubbier. When the blinding light died down, the Pokemon had a longer body with steel armor on his back and black plates on his underbelly "Or better, Lairon" Ash said scratching his head while smiling. Luxio congratulated his fellow Pokemon.

"Wartortle, go!" Gary called out his evolved starter from Kanto. It was bigger than Squirtle with white fluffy ears and a different shaped tail.

"Lairon, return!" Ash recalled his evolved Pokemon from another region and prepared another one of his friends "Now Pidgeotto!" The Normal/Flying Pokemon appeared floating ready to fight.

"Use **Hydro Pump**!" Gary ordered right away. The Turtle Pokemon unleashed the high-pressured water sprout from its mouth.

" **Quick Attack** and **Giga Impact**!" Ash ordered now. His Flying Pokemon accelerated at high speed dodging the water and surrounding its body in a bright orange aura. Pidgeotto impacted the enemy with great force sending Wartortle flying away unconscious. The Normal/Flying Pokemon panted a bit after using the powerful Normal move.

"You just got lucky. Next time I'll win!" Gary said running away in fear. The Aura trainer barely shocked his head in disappointment. At least one of his Pokemon had got strong enough to evolve.

"You did great, Pidgeotto" Ash patted his first-captured Pokemon in affection. Then the white light again appeared and Pidgeotto got bigger with a much longer wingspan. Now in front of the stunned Ash and Luxio stood the final form of Pidgeot, standing a bit taller than Ash's five feet six inches "Well, Pidgeot I think" Ash scanned his evolved Flying Pokemon and widen his eyes. His Pokemon had now obtained a new ability called **Scrappy**. It would allow Pidgeot to use Normal and Fighting moves on Ghost Pokemon and hurt them. It was certainly quite the rare ability to have.

"Okay Pidgeot, let's see your strength and take us to the port" Ash said climbing on his Pokemon's back along with Luxio. The Bird Pokemon nodded and took off at great speed towards Viridian Port. At first the flight was a bit shaky but once Pidgeot got used to his trainer's weight then everything went on quite smoothly.

* * *

A few hours later, the aura-powered teenager casually rested against the railing of a ship heading towards Saffron City. Yet as the ship cruised through the calm sea at night, the Aura trainer couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. He had found out that the Gym leader in Saffron City was known for been quite the sadistic challenge. And to make things worse her Psychic Pokemon made quick work of anyone going against her without her having to order a verbal command. Ash didn't know how his Aura could fight that kind of power. His Electric starter Luxio looked at his trainer in concern.

Ash then felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned his head but found no one standing next to him, which was oddly weird. If that wasn't bizarre enough Ash felt the touch again on his other shoulder. Luxio looked just as stunned as his trainer, searching around for something apparently invisible to the normal eye. The Flash Pokemon growled at something hidden in mid air. Ash followed his starter using his Aura sight. There was an invisible Pokemon floating in front of him chuckling because of the joke he was playing. It was a hovering Pokemon with a short human-like body made out of condensated purple mist. It was floating right in front of Ash giggling like a kid.

"A Gengar" Ash recognized the fully-evolved Ghost/Poison Pokemon from his home region. The black-haired teenager surrounded the invisible Pokemon inside an aura sphere, from which the Ghost couldn't escape away. Gengar became visible. And the grinning Pokemon had now a more frightened look over his face "Okay buddy, stop picking on me or you will be sorry" The fact Luxio now had lightning arcs around him made the threat sound tenfold more seriously.

" _I apologize, sir_ " The Pokemon said, his tone a bit frightful. Ash took pity in the poor Pokemon detecting he was sincere and let him free " _I only wanted to see if you would have a fight with me_ " Ash rose an eyebrow. His aura detected it was true.

"Sure" Ash obliged with a Pokeball ready to go "Bulbasaur, let's go!" The Grass/Poison starter appeared ready to fight the future new addition of the team. Gengar suddenly banished leaving a dummy of himself behind.

" **Substitute** , uh?" Ash stated as the wild Pokemon would make things a tad interesting "Bulbasaur, break it with your **Vine Whips**!" Bulbasaur smacked the fake many times with his vines. The dummy broke and the real Gengar reappeared in scene grinning "Now attack with **Energy Ball**!" Ash ordered and his Pokemon fired the green orb from its mouth. However, Gengar intercepted it with his own purple-colored **Shadow Ball** , the two spheres nullifying each other into stalemate.

Suddenly Gengar phased into the floor becoming a moving shadow. He shot right next to Bulbasaur with a purple-glowing punch. The attack left a bruise on the Grass starter, who clutched his teeth in anger. Ash was surprised by that **Shadow Sneak** attack. Gengar was certainly resourceful.

"Let's use **Stun Spore**!" Ash ordered. Bulbasaur unleashed a cloud of powder towards the enemy. Gengar's eyes narrowed drowsily after inhaling it. He rose his hands, charging a blue-colored **Thunderbolt**. But thanks to the Grass-type move, Gengar had lost his mobility for a few minutes..

"Okay Bulbasaur, use **Growth** and finish him with **Leaf Storm**!" The Aura trainer ordered now. Bulbasaur amplified his Attack and Special Attack by one stage each and then fired off a massive rain of razor leafs from its bulb, which surrounded the Ghost, who couldn't dodge the barrage and fell to the floor very injured. Gengar was already struggling to get up from the powerful Grass attack despite having type advantage. It only showed how strong Ash's team already was.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw his empty Pokeball and captured the Ghost/Poison Pokemon inside it. The orb trembled three times before indicating a perfect capture with the pin noise.

"I have a Gengar, now" Ash said looking at his new Pokeball smiling. Ghost Pokemon were powerful against Psychic Pokemon so this new addition would come handy when challenging the next Gym leader. Ash patted his Bulbasaur in affection "Thanks Bulbasaur" The grass starter smiled after his victory.

Ash and Luxio then headed towards their room, ready for a nice rest. They had some training to do on the following days to be as prepared as they could.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 4:**

 **Ash captured Haunter fully-evolved. And now he has a better weapon to fight Sabrina instead of joking her with pranks.**

 **So now Ash has four of his Pokemon evolved. Wait until the next chapter.**

 **Pidgeot got a rare ability called Scrappy. That's because Ash won't capture the other Flying Pokemon from the other regions like Noctowl or Swellow. Except for Fletchling. That bird is badass as Hell when it evolves!**

* * *

 **The Aura hero is ready to go serious. See next chapter and you will see!**


End file.
